Naru's Diary: Waking Up
by Wilona Riva
Summary: Naru's falls asleep and wakes up in Crystal Tokyo. Jupiter is jealous and Nephrite must make a choice.
1. Ice Age Cometh

Naru's Diary: Waking Up

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Ice Age Cometh**

* * *

Naru stared down at the Indian snow on the sidewalk. It had been snowing for several days now with no end in sight. She sighed, switched her purse to the other shoulder, and walked with leaden steps in the white out toward her best friend's house. Today was the 3rd anniversary of _that_ day. Usagi always knew how to cheer her up.

Her footsteps led her to the Efiji Gardens, a large park exhibiting all of the different plant life of the Japanese Islands. She winced slightly at the time she had climbed Diteri's Stair in her sandals to get a few pictures of the autumn leaves. Going up had been easy; going down-that was another story.

_They_ had come here often to contemplate the stars. He had been quite the astronomer-and astrologer.

She seriously had to stop thinking about him.

Him.

Nephrite.

Sailor Moon.

Lately, snow had been falling over the whole planet. Another ice age had come, the meteorologists reported.

Naru sat down on a bench and closed her eyes. Just for a moment.

While she and the rest of the world slept; a new millennium dawned.

The Crystal Millennium.

The Reign of Serenity had begun.


	2. Stars in the Ice

Naru's Diary: Waking Up

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Stars in the Ice**

* * *

The Shittenou of the Heavens stared at the glowing sphere of energy in his hands.

"The stars whisper of a forgotten love sleeping in the ice," he remarked to no one. "I have not forgotten my lost love. She is a rose among wildflowers, my Jupiter."

The Park of Lost Souls was a memorial to those who had never awoken from the last ice age. At Serenity's behest, the sleeping ones were encased in crystal coffins and enshrined in the memorial park, once known as the Efiji Gardens.

Among those lost to time, were friends and family of the Senshi and the Guardians. Especially, one who was best friends with the Queen herself.

Speaking of which...

Neo-Queen Serenity softly placed a loving hand on her friend's coffin, a sad smile on her face. "You always knew how to make me feel better, Naru-chan. If only you could be here. Much has changed since you last saw the Earth. I'm no longer the klutzy girl you knew; I'm much more graceful now."

She touched her rounded belly. "Mamoru and I were married in the spring following our coronation. It's been seven centuries now, but soon I will give birth to our daughter. Finally, to hold Chibiusa in my arms. She's a feisty one."

Her eyes grew more solemn. "Naru, much has changed since you last drew breath. My husband's Shittenou are alive once more and each has married his true love, a senshi from the time of the Silver Millennium. You wouldn't be happy in this world, Naru-chan. Nephrite belongs with Jupiter. He is happy now. I'll come and visit you again soon."

Nephrite waited in the shadows until he was sure Serenity-sama was out of earshot. He stared down at the red-haired girl encased in the crystal.

He lightly ran one hand over the face of the casket. "I knew you once. The stars whisper to me about you, how you loved me, even when others didn't. You shed tears while I faded into death. The stars whisper to me. The stars in the ice."

Author's Note: Sorry about incorrect Japanese terminology and/or incorrect grammar.


	3. Frozen Word, Emerald Dream

Naru's Diary: Waking Up

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

* * *

**Frozen Word, Emerald Dream**

* * *

Jupiter stared coldly down at the red-haired girl. "Long ago, during the Silver Millennium, Nephrite and I, the Princess of Jupiter, fell in love and were to be married. Then came the war."

She swallowed, biting back the bitter gall. "I loved him and yet he still followed the orders of his queen and took my life; he was always aloof, caring only for the stars' whisperings. I loved him, and then you came along."

If she could, she would have shaken the sleeping girl within an inch of her life. "Nephrite died, with your name on his lips. Not mine. It should have been my name on his lips."

With one final glance at the sleeping girl, Jupiter stormed away, fuming at the memory. "Things are as they should be now. Nephrite is mine; I will never give him up."

The years turned into centuries as the girl within the casket slept; unaware of the turmoil she caused.

Her lover's name frozen for all time on her lips.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Today has been really stressful. I woke up from my short nap on a park bench to find that several centuries have passed. Tokyo is now known as Crystal Edo, and is ruled by none other than my best friend, Usagi, who everyone says is the reincarnated Princess of the Moon. (Whatever that means!) She's expecting a baby girl, who she says was her bratty cousin "Chibiusa" that I knew in the past. AND GET THIS: SHE MARRIED MAMORU! I always knew that they were meant to be together._

_And Nephrite..._

Naru put down the pen and rubbed her temples. A headache to end all headaches, Mercury had said to expect it after what she had gone through today.

(flashback)

The groundskeeper stood staring in shock, as one of the crystal coffins shattered before his eyes. He pinched his arm (ouch!); no, he wasn't dreaming. One of the lost ones had awakened after many long years of dreamless sleep.

The girl winced as bright light assailed her vision. Her aqua eyes fluttered open and she moaned. _Tell me I'm dreaming this!_

The groundskeeper quickly took charge of the girl's confusion. Her carmine lips were parted as if to scream, but he kissed her into silence.

Naru's eyebrows lifted into her coppery bangs. "Wh-h-a-a-t?" she stammered, as the groundskeeper released her.

He blushed. "Sorry, you were going to scream. With the city being entirely made of crystal, didn't want you shattering any windows on your first day awake. Being one of the lost ones, I assume you must be mighty confused about now."

The girl just stared at him and kept glancing around her. "Crystal? I don't remember anything, but falling asleep on a bench in the Efiji Gardens. Who are the lost ones? And who the heck are you?"

The groundskeeper flourished a low bow to her. He liked being overly dramatic. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Akiyo, meaning 'bright world', because I was born during the first year of the reign of King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity. I am the groundskeeper to the Efiji Memorial Gardens, shrine to the lost ones. They are people, who like yourself, who fell asleep during the long winter and never woke up. You are the first in seven centuries."

The girl backed up in alarm. "You're lying. I'm getting outta here."

Akiyo held up one hand. "No, you must come with me. I'll take you to the palace, where someone can sort out your past."

The girl yelped, and whirled about, took off running, and naturally ran smack dab into someone, knocking them both down. "Dang it!" a male voice swore. "Can't you even watch where you're going. Who are you running from anyway?"

The girl was mortified. "I'm sorry, sir. There's a creepy old man back there, babbling something about "lost ones" and bringing me to the palace, saying that I was the first one to wake up in seven centuries."

Standing to his feet, the Shittenou of Water, dusted off his uniform. "That is quite all right. My name is Zoicite; my wife, Senshi Mercury told me a disturbance was sensed in the area and asked me to investigate. I'm sure Old Akiyo meant no harm." Something about the girl caught his eye. Couldn't be her coppery hair and aqua eyes; girls like her were a dime-a-dozen around the palace.

A sharp intake of breath caused the girl to lift her head. "You!" she cried, in horror. "You're the monster that killed Nephrite!"

Zoicite rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah, and is he going to be surprised. Come with me, Osaka-san. We must get you to the palace so Mercury can examine you. Welcome back to the land of life."

Naru had no choice, but to allow the man who killed her lover, to lead her into an unknown future. Life seemed to her at that moment as one emerald dream.


	4. Wet Dragon

Naru's Diary: Waking Up

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

* * *

**Wet Dragon **

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_SHE is alive. After seven centuries of being my lover, Nephrite is avoiding me. I don't what to do anymore. It's Naru, Naru, Naru. I can't take it anymore!_

_I wonder if..._

_Of course, the Oath of Allegiance._

_Perfect._

_By the hand of Kino Makoto, Jupiter-hime_

* * *

Naru sat in the sterile room of the doctor's office. "I hate routine check-ups," she muttered.

"Most people do, Naru-chan," the doctor said, entering the room.

Naru blushed. "Sorry," she apologized.

The doctor's short aqua hair bounced as she threw back her head and laughed. "It's ok. You don't have to be afraid anymore. You may not remember me, Naru-chan, but you once knew me as Mizuno Ami."

Naru got a good look at the doctor up close. "You really grew up, Mizuno-san," she said, awed at the girl's height. She was at least four inches taller than her.

"I thought that baka said that Sailor Mercury was going to be examining me? I certainly wasn't expecting it to be you," she said.

"Kind of surprising, the way life turns out," Ami answered. "I am the palace physician here."

She did a few routine tests. "You can go now, Naru-chan. Your vital stats are excellent."

She grew solemn then. "Don't leave the palace grounds, lost one."

Naru's eyes widened. "There is that term again. Why does everyone keep calling me a 'lost one' around here?"

Ami smiled grimly. "Because you cannot be trusted."

Naru snorted. "And if you're here, then where's Usagi? And Mamoru? Motoki and Unazuki? Even Umino has got to be here!"

Ami shook her head sadly. "Motoki, Umino, and Unazuki sleep still in the memorial shrine. You will meet Usagi and Mamoru soon enough. Patience."

Naru rose swiftly to her feet, fire in her eyes. "Who are you to tell me what to do?" she yelled.

"She is Sailor Mercury, one of the Queen's Guardians," a tall brunette woman in senshi garb, said cooly from the doorway. "And you'd be well advised to obey her, Osaka Naru."

"Who are you supposed to be?" Naru demanded, as the senshi spun around to walk away.

"And I am Sailor Jupiter," she shot over her shoulder.

Mizuno Ami rubbed the back of her neck. "Some welcoming committee Mako-chan is. Wonder what got into her lately?"

Naru stared after the woman. "That was _Kino Makoto_? What the tarnation kind of world have I woken up into?"


	5. Whispering Vision, Eyes of Ice

Naru's Diary: Waking Up

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

* * *

**Whispering Vision, Eyes of Ice **

* * *

From the personal journal of Lord Nephrite:

_Naru is awake. Jupiter is acting like a jealous she-cat. Two women that I love absolutely have no idea how I feel about them._

_My relationship with Naru was based on lies. For her only three years have passed. For me, centuries._

_Jupiter has been my fortress in this strange pale world Endymion calls home._

_Two women: one choice. _

_This is not going to be easy._

_Damn the stars and damn fate._

* * *

Nephrite stormed upstairs into the observatory. The heavens had always fascinated him, even before his fall to Beryl.

"Damn the stars and damn fate!" he thundered to the skies.

"I wonder what Fate would reply to that," a garnet-eyed green haired vixen said, looking up from the telescope.

Nephrite laughed. "You're a sly one, Pluto. I assume your here because of a kink in the time stream."

Pluto nodded, her ancient eyes a bit vacant this evening. "I just came to tell you to beware of Jupiter. She plots to see Naru banished to the Black Moon."

Nephrite went rigid with shock. "I knew she was being petty, but that is going too far. Serenity would never stand for it. As it is, Endymion is keeping her under lock and key until the Oath is administered to Naru at tomorrow night's ball."

Pluto nodded. "The King is being overprotective of the Queen, but remember this is his first child as well. Neo-Princess Serenity is of high importance to the Crystal Millennium. She will be the first Moon Queen to..." she smiled to herself.

Nephrite frowned. "I hate it when you do that, Pluto-sama."

Pluto leaned forward and stole a kiss from his lips, before striding out the door. "Then where would the fun be?" she replied, laughing in that silvery voice of hers.

Nephrite growled in annoyance.

Damn all females and their chicanery.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_This has gone on for long enough. Endymion is being childish and extremely overprotective. I don't need to be confined to bed rest, yet!_

_Damn the man!_

_I was just informed that Naru is awake and now she and Jupiter are fighting like cats and dogs._

_Tomorrow, I must administer the Oath to my best friend since kindergarten._

_What if she hates me?_

_What if she rejects the Cleansing?_

_Enough with the what ifs._

_Tsukino, Usagi Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo_

* * *

Sailor Jupiter awaited in the Queen's antechamber. She knew Serenity-sama would have found out eventually. She sighed. There was no hiding things from her princess and she knew it.

A maid poked her head outside the door. "Her Majesty will see you now, Princess Jupiter."

Jupiter nodded awkwardly, her stomach in knots.

Neo-Queen Serenity reclined on a divan, wearing a pale pink maternity gown. She looked regal.

"You wanted to see me, Usagi-chan?" Jupiter asked, kneeling in homage to her queen.

Serenity did nothing to bade her to rise. "What do you have against, Naru, Jupiter?" she asked, quietly.

Jupiter's eyes widened in shock. _She knew? How?_

"Pluto informed me that you plan to have Naru reject the Cleansing when the Oath is administered tomorrow. Why?"

Jupiter's eyes filled with tears, threatening to spill over. "I don't want to lose, Nephrite-kun," she whispered, a slight whine in her voice.

Serenity got up and held her friend close to her heart. "I know, Mako-chan, but try and see it from her point-of-view. She fell asleep three short years after your advent. She loved Nephrite despite a relationship built on lies. I think we should leave it up to them to decide if they are right for one another."

Jupiter sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Usagi-chan, you're right. I will go and apologize to them at once."

Serenity regarded her with eyes of ice. "Naru, first. Then Nephrite," she said, gently.

Jupiter nodded, and then fled from the room.

Neo-Queen Serenity returned to the window and regarded her Old Kingdom high above her.

_How did you keep the peace between the worlds, Mother?_


	6. Silvery Names

Naru's Diary: Waking Up

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

* * *

**Silvery Names**

* * *

From the personal journal of Lord Zoicite:

_This has gone on far enough. That idiot had better make a decision soon!_

* * *

Zoicite knocked forcefully on Nephrite's door. "Either you open up or I'm coming in!" he yelled.

"Quiet!" Nephrite hissed, opening the door a crack. "Jupiter is sleeping."

Zoicite's blue eyes flashed in anger. "You're still sleeping with her? What about Naru?"

The brunette stared down his nose at his fellow Shittenou. "Naru still hasn't taken the Oath, yet. I don't see what concern it is of yours who shares my bed."

Zoicite raised one hand in a peace gesture. "This is Mako-chan, we are discussing, correct? The brunette who can call lightning from the sky and fry both our butts?"

Brown eyes met blue. "I remember, thank you very much."

Zoicite sighed. "Have you decided, yet?"

The other shook his head. "No. Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to sleep. Goodnight, Zoi."

"But," the blond general said, but was rudely shoved outside the room.

"Goodnight, Zoicite!" he said, closing the door in the younger man's face.

"I hate it when he does that," Zoicite muttered, walking away.

"Who was it?" Princess Makoto of Jupiter said, wearing a sleepy look on her face.

"Zoicite," came the clipped reply.

Jupiter wrapped a silk green dressing gown over her semi-decent night dress. "Wanted to know if you'd decided between us, yet?" she asked.

"Yes," came the perturbed reply.

"Only one logical solution out of this mess," his lover told him.

"What?" he asked, weary of another one of the thunder goddess' wild ideas. Especially after the one time, she and Venus had... He squelched that thought immediately.

"You could always take her as your mistress," she suggested, her emerald eyes meeting his brown ones.

"What?" he yelled, surprised that she would even suggest it, especially after her recent behavior and chastisement by Serenity-hime.


	7. Frozen History

Naru's Diary: Waking Up

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

* * *

**Frozen History**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I've been doing research on my family and friends in the archives, but so far I found nothing. Momma's jewelry store no longer exists and neither does the Crown Arcade. Momma died in the first century of Neo-Queen Serenity's reign. Motoki, my classmates, Motoki's sister Unazuki, and several of my friends are among the lost ones. Usagi's friends are the planetary senshi, even some new ones I have never heard of before. But where is Sailor Moon? And there's no evidence whatsoever on what became of Usagi-chan and Mamoru-kun? Are they among the lost ones? Or did they...shudder...die?_

_Trying to find the truth,_

_Osaka Naru_

* * *

Naru's rubbed her eyes and yawned. Today was the day! She hopped out of bed and ran a quick hot shower. Upon coming out, hair and torso wrapped in big fluffy peach towels, she found a yummy breakast of scrambled eggs with salsa on top, plain yogurt with blackberries mixed in it, and melt-in-your-mouth bacon (the kind that's not too burnt or too soft).

"Oh, wow!" she exclaimed, staring wide-eyed at the assortment of fruits that accompanied her favorite morning meal. "How'd did the kitchen know to fix all this?"

"Serenity-sama actually reminded them this morning," a young girl said, dressed in the uniform of a senshi. The petite girl smiled at her; her dark shoulder length hair cut short in a bob and indigo eyes seared straight into her soul.

"My name is Sailor Saturn," the senshi said, nodding her head. "Serenity-sama asked me to explain the Ceremony of the Oath to you. We don't have much time, as it must be performed between sunset and moonrise."

"What's this Oath ceremony that everyone keeps talking about?" Naru asked, staring at the girl.

"Very simple," Saturn told her. "You will kneel before the Queen of the Moon, pledge your allegiance to her, and allow her to cleanse all negative energy from you with the Ginzuishou."

Naru cocked an eyebrow. "And if I don't?" she queried.

Saturn's form with rigid. "Then you will be banished to the dark planet of Nemesis."

Naru reeled in shock. "I've gotta bow my knee to a Moon Queen or be kicked off my own planet?" she asked, her voice rising in anger.

"About sums it up," Nephrite said, walking into the room. "Hope you don't mind, but the door was open."

Naru went beet red as she realized exactly what little in the way of clothing she had on.

"Masato-kun no hentai!" she yelled, running for cover in the bathroom.

"Out!" Saturn said, pointing at the door.

Nephrite blushed to the roots of his hair in embarrassment. "Sorry," he said, backing out in a rush.

Saturn slammed the door and bolted it. "Ok, Naru-chan, you can come out now. The baka is gone."

Naru sighed and slumped down on the floor of the bathroom. "Too close," she murmured.

Sailor Saturn looked around the room. Serenity-hime had specifically said to answer any questions Naru might have. The Senshi of Silence was bowled over when Naru had reemerged, fully clothed in a wrap-around carmine skirt, with a flowing veridian tunic and black heeled sandals that wrapped around the ankle twice and buckled in the back. The girl's hair was pulled up away from her face with a matching veridian bow showing off her high cheekbones and azure eyes.

"Would you like to see the royal archives?" the girl asked, reverently. _She's gorgeous. I hope my maximum beauty reaches to new heights when I'm fully grown._

"Lead the way," Naru said, following the girl.

_I wonder what Masato-kun wanted? Drat, I've got to remember his real name is Nephrite! To be honest, I don't even know if I love him at all. Or if I ever did. Maybe he does belong to Jupiter. She does complement him._

Meanwhile, the object of her thoughts was asking for an audience with King Endymion.

"Right on time," Pluto murmured from the Time Gates, watching the events unfold.


	8. Heat of the Mist

Naru's Diary: Waking Up

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

* * *

**Heat of the Mist**

* * *

From the personal journal of King Endymion:

_That BAKA! He can't decide between two girls, knowing he will break the heart of one of them. And I caught him twice kissing...Forget it, Usa-ko, I'm not kissing and telling. I know you're reading this._

_King of the Earth, Endymion Mamoru Chiba_

* * *

"Damn that man!" Neo-Queen Serenity yelled, throwing the book against the wall opposite her bed. Sometimes the only way to find things out is to defy your husband. Regardless of how many months along you were.

"If His Imperial Long-Nose comes looking for me, I'll be in the kitchens, seeing what Mako-chan has cooked up for lunch," she told her serving maid, who just laughed.

"I pass along your message, Your Grace, but that husband of yours has no fashion sense, whatsoever," the girl told her. "I mean, I found this ugly olive green jacket in the hamper when I took the laundry downstairs this morning." The object of her scorn was in her lap, being mended for the second time this week.

"Gaia, you know he likes to have his privacy," Serenity chided her.

"Privacy, my foot," the girl muttered. "That's the pot calling the kettle black," she said, rethreading the needle. "Besides, how many times does he need to go down to the old Crown Arcade in one week?"

The queen sighed. "It holds sentimental value for all of us. Endymion was best friends with the owner, Furuhata Motoki, when we were growing up in the 20th century."

The maid nodded. "My name is Gaia of Earth and I have to mend a long-nosed, dark-haired baka of a king's ugly no-fashion sense olive green jacket. That's my life for you," she said, waving her hand dismissively.

Neo-Queen Serenity laughed and made her way gracefully to the door, opened it, and ran smack into a familiar lavender-clad muscular chest. Her husband cocked an eyebrow at his beloved.

"Going somewhere, Usa-ko?" he queried.

"Uh no, just down to the rose garden," she said, lying through her teeth. Gaia snorted at the blatant untruth. Usagi shot her a death glare. Gaia just smiled right back at her.

"I'll come with you," he said, in that no-nonsense tone of voice, that grated on Serenity's nerves. She groaned, but followed him out of the room; Gaia grinning cheekily out of the corner of her eye.

* * *

Nephrite plopped down on a bar stool and watched Mako-chan season some chicken for the upcoming festivities that night. The kitchen in the palace was busy as a hive of bees. "Alright, what are you doing in my kitchen!" she said, hands on hips, flowered apron, chef's hat, and all.

"You are going to kill me," he muttered, not meeting her eyes.

"Nephrite-baka, what did you do?" she demanded, tapping one foot on the floor.

"Walked in on Naru, while she was half-naked," he mumbled. Several cooks nearby whistled at the lucky shittenou.

Makoto whirled around and glared at the dawdling workers. "Get back to work! We don't have time to waste." Everyone scrambled back to their duties, but kept one ear on the juicy conversation.

"Well, let's hear the rest of it," she demanded, as he launched into the story. She couldn't help laughing when he told her Saturn threw him out of the room.

"Serves you right, baka," she said, wiping tear from her eye. "I hope you learned your lesson."

Her lips were so kissable, he thought. Before he knew what he was doing, he wrapped one arm around her waist and drew her in for a slow passionate kiss, the kind that sent fireworks raising through your veins. He felt her respond slowly at first, then _she_ intensified the kiss with a twist.

"Well, the hell did you learn that?" he asked her.

"That's what we'd like to know," Endymion's voice said from the doorway.

Nephrite swore under his breath. _When you need to talk to him, he's never around. When you least expect him, he shows up. _Especially earlier, when he couldn't find the king anywhere on the palace grounds.

"If you need me, I'll be in the archives," he grumbled, leaving a room full of eyes staring at his back.

Working in the palace kitchens with a senshi for a slave driver was well worth it sometimes. Just ask anyone on duty that day.

* * *

Naru stepped down off the ladder, a blue-bound volume in her hands. Saturn had suggested she look up the particulars of the Oath Ceremony, as well as do some research on her family and friends to see where they were. So far nothing had turned up in that department. _This_ book focused more on the Oath Ceremony, or so the archivist had said.

She flopped down in a chair at the table and shoved aside the pile of books already there.

"Do you mind?" a man with long platinum hair protested. He was dressed in the uniform of a Shittenou, she noticed.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"You must be Naru," he said, noticing the book in her hand. "_Imperial Ceremonies of Crystal Tokyo,_" he read and crinkled his nose in disgust. His dark complexion suited his odd hair color.

"Yes, the archivist said it would answer any questions I might have," she said.

"That book is drier than the last time Serenity-hime tried to cook the Christmas goose," he said, laughing at his own joke. "Trust me, she's a terrible cook."

"What is the Oath Ceremony?" she asked him. "If you don't mind my asking?"

Kunzite ran a hand through his hair. "It's a cleansing of the soul. It can be pretty boring at times, but it's well worth the party afterwards. You won't be alone. When it's your turn to face the queen and king, you bow your head and pledge your life to honoring and preserving the planet. Neo-Queen Serenity will unleash a small amount of energy from the Ginzuishou and cleanse the negative energy from your body. Then you'll be free."

Her eyes widened. "Will it hurt when she uses the Ginshou or whatever you called it?"

"Ginzuishou," he corrected, gently. "It hurts like all the fires of hell if you are on the receiving end of a full-frontal attack, but it's a gentle whisper of wind on a summer day when you are finally cleansed of all the evil in your past," he said with far off look in his eyes.

"Oh," was all she said. _He speaks as if from personal experience._

"And you'll be meeting an old friend there, if memory serves me right. I'm getting soft in my old age, Venus tells me," he said laughing.

"Tormenting young girls in the library with old jokes, Kunzite?" Nephrite asked, his voice appearing just before he did. "I thought I heard voices in here."

Naru flushed as she remembered the incident an hour ago. "Um, Masato-sama, shouldn't you be elsewhere?"

He blushed as well. "About that, I want to apologize. Please call me by my true name-it's Nephrite."

Kunzite catching the subtle hint in the tone of voice, made himself scarce, but hovered just within earshot. This was too good of a chance to pass up. Gossip straight from the horses mouth; besides, Venus would kill him if he didn't get all the juicy details.

Nephrite sat down in the chair across from her and took the book away. Taking both of her hands, he looked deep into her eyes. "There is something I have to tell you," he told her. "I don't want us to be enemies, but this is something you need to know."

She gulped. "Nephrite-sama, I don't love you," she blurted out.

He looked stunned for a moment, then relief washed over him. He smiled. "I am glad you feel that way," he said, leaning forward. "Jupiter means a lot to me. We had a short relationship in the past that was built on lies. There is someone out there meant special for you. Don't loose heart, small one."

She was also relieved. "Could I ask a favor of you?" she asked him. Then without waiting for a response, she leaned forward and kissed him into tomorrow.

"Ahem," a man's voice, causing them both to come up for air.

Nephrite knew without turning around that he was busted. "Hello, Endymion," he said, closing his eyes and wishing that he was somewhere else at the moment.

Naru stared at the lavender-and-gray clad man, wearing a domino-style mask. He had longish-short black hair that seriously needed a pair of barber's shears, and midnight-blue eyes that pierced her soul. She had a feeling she knew him from...no, it couldn't be him!

"Chiba-san?" she whispered in shock.

"Hai, Naru," he answered. "Long time no see."

Thankfully, he had left Usa-ko in the care of Mako-chan. Two shocks in one day would have killed the girl.


	9. The Final River

Naru's Diary: Waking Up

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

* * *

**The Final River**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_It's over. Finally, blessedly over._

_Osaka Naru_

* * *

Person after person came forward and bowed the knee to the Neo-Queen. Naru watched from the partition, which (sadly) hid the dias, so she really didn't have much of a view. Feeling eyes watching her, she turned and saw Sailor Jupiter smiling at her.

"I'm not angry, if that's what you think," Jupiter told her. Nephrite told me what happened after Endymion-sama hung him out to dry."

Naru nodded, still looking at the floor. "I had to know," she whispered.

Sailor Jupiter embraced her. "Forgiven. Now go and there, be cleansed, and don't have a heart-attack. Save that for tomorrow morning's Eggs from Hades special."

Naru burst into tears. "Oh, Mako-chan!" She returned the girl's embrace and walked through the entranceway as her name was called.

Naru had never seen so many people of all races gathered together before. She wore the white robe of moonsilver as required for the ceremony. Sailor Mars had explained to her during the dressing that it was a conductive for the Ginzuishou.

_I don't know if I can go through with this!_

But somehow she made it. Keeping her eyes on the rapidly approaching dias and the figures upon it, she ignored the whispers buzzing around her like crickets.

_You can do this!_

"Osaka Naru of Earth, you were counted among the Lost Ones for seven centuries. Now, you have been returned to us by the Great King. Do you swear your fealty to Neo-Queen Serenity? Will you be cleansed?" King Endymion asked, his blue eyes staring down at the supplicant.

Naru kept her eyes to the floor. "I do. I just want to be with my friends and family again."

"Osaka Naru of Earth. You alone bear the responsibility for your actions, both in past and in the future. Will you accept your responsibilities in this present time? Will you be cleansed?" she was asked again, this time a bit more harshly.

Naru trembled. "I have hurt others and nearly destroyed a love between soulmates. I have been forgiven much; I am not worthy. I wish to be cleansed," she said, her voice wavering a bit.

"Osaka Naru, rise and be cleansed," the Neo-Queen said at last. Lights began gathering into the Ginzuishou drawing hushed awe from the ceremonial bystanders. Many had never seen this before and never would again.

Naru opened her eyes and stood. Looking up at the intense silvery light, just before it permeated her whole system, she was stunned speechless.

Neo-Queen Serenity unleashed the cleansing power of the Ginzuishou. "Be whole," was all her best friend said.


	10. Jadeite

Naru's Diary: Waking Up

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

* * *

**Jadeite**

* * *

_From the personal journal of Jadeite:_

_Ow! Ow! Ow!_

* * *

"Alright," Jadeite growled, storming into the room while holding his nose, a bit of red plasma slipping through his fingers. "Who told Naru?"

"Told Naru, what?" Endymion asked, raising both eyebrows.

"You look like hell," Kunzite added. "What happened to you?"

"Naru, of course," Zoicite said cheerfully. "He just told you."

"Shut up," Jadeite told him. He glared at Nephrite, who snapped his book shut.

"Alright, so I told her," Nephrite replied. "It's done and over with."

"Somebody get me a tissue," Jadeite asked. "My nose is bleeding."

"I take it she socked you good and hard," Endymion remarked. "And what, in heaven's name, did you tell Naru, Nephrite."

"The truth of why she kept running afoul of Jadeite's energy-draining spells when we were under Metallia's curse," came the reply.

"You didn't?" Kunzite and Zoicite looked askance at Jadeite, who stood there, blood dripping from the tissue Nephrite handed him.

"Oh man, you got off easy," Zoicite told him.

"Okay," Endymion said, moving his bishop. "I'm not following."

"And I don't kiss and tell," Jadeite groused.

"No, you just kiss," Zoicite teased.

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Oh, just tell him already," Kunzite snapped. "Honestly."

"Fine," Jadeite mumbled. "She was cute."

"That why you getting setting your youmas on her?" Endymion queried, laughter dancing in his midnight blue eyes.

"Yeah."

"Zoicite's right. You got off too easy."

"Hey!"


	11. Usagi

Naru's Diary: Waking Up

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

* * *

**Usagi**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Neo-Queen Serenity has asked me to come to her private chambers this evening. Jupiter and Mars will accompany me there._

_Naru_

* * *

"He's got a matching one, you know," Mars commented when Naru opened the door.

"One what?"

"A shiner, girl, to match the one you gave him earlier," Makoto teased. "The other shittenou are calling him "the raccoon" at the moment."

Naru smiled. "The baka had it coming."

Mars' violet eyes twinkled. "Yes, he did. Naru-chan, Serenity-sama asked us to bring you to her personal chambers. She would like to speak with you privately."

Naru felt butterflies in her stomach. "I don't know if I should."

"Girl, you two were best friends before we came along," Jupiter butted in. "She's trying to make amends."

"She did ditch me for you guys."

"She had to for the sake of the universe!" Mars snapped.

"Mars," Jupiter stated, putting one hand on her fellow senshi's shoulder in warning. "Naru has had a very trying day. If she doesn't want to see Serenity-sama, then the least we can do is let her know."

"I'll go," Naru said from behind them. "If only to give her a piece of my mind."

"Okay," Mars said, a bit gruffly. "Follow us."

* * *

The trip through the crystalline hallways was a breathtaking one, Naru decided. There were stained glass mosaics of strange landscapes, mostly silvery ones with the earth hanging in the nighttime sky. These were moonscapes she was told; memories of Serenity's first childhood. She noted a red rock palace and a faint glowing glass spheric palace which gave Mars and Jupiter pause as well; they must have been scenes from their own childhoods in their first lifetimes.

The trio paused a while to reflect on the past.

* * *

"These are her chambers, Naru-chan," Sailor Jupiter said, turning around to face the girl. "She's been waiting to see you. And please watch what you say to her: the fate of the universe is in her womb."

Mars said nothing, but her eyes promised death if Usagi was to go into premature labor.

Naru bumped into a light-haired beauty in a maid's uniform who was coming out of Serenity-hime's chambers just as Mars was about to knock. She noted Jupiter rolling her eyes at the girl.

"Cybele, where are you going with His Majesty's favorite olive green jacket?" she asked the girl.

Cybele grinned. "Stash it in Gaea's bonfire basket, of course."

"Of course," Mars teased, joining in the fun. "Seriously, you'd think that after a millennium..."

"Never going to happen Rei-chan," Usagi's lyrical voice called from inside. "You guys let Naru in here. I haven't seen her in years."

"There's a lot of years in a 1,000 years, Usagi-chan," Naru said.

"Haven't changed a bit," Usagi said, appearing at last. "We've got a lot of gossip to catch up on, Naru-chan."

"You girls do that," Cybele replied, tossing the ugly jacket over her shoulder. "Gaea and I have find a new hiding spot for our bonfire fodder."

"We'll help," Jupiter said, laughter dancing in her emerald eyes. "Come on, Mars."

"Well shall we begin?' Neo-Queen Serenity asked, ushering Naru inside.

"Try at the beginning," Naru told her, "when you first became Sailor Moon."


End file.
